DESCRIPTION: The UAB, Center for Labor Education and Research Workplace and Environmental Safety and Health Training Center has received NIEHS support for hazardous materials (hazmat) training since 1987. Up until now the key partner has been the United Paperworkers International Union (UPIU). However, the current proposal seeks to build a coalition involving not only UPIU but also the International Union of Electronic, Electrical, Technical, Salaried and Machine Workers (IUE); the Glass, Molders, Pottery, Plastics and Allied Workers International Union (GMP); and Johnson C. Smith University, a historic black institution in Charlotte, NC. They also propose to train "orphan unions" who are not recipients of NIEHS training funds, such as the Plumbers and Pipefitters. From 1987 through 1994 the UAB program has trained 8,316 workers, largely in emergency responder courses of varying length; 1,000 of those were in the 40- hour hazardous waste site worker course, with 444 in the updated course.